


Mud Butte Repercussions Discussion

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [11]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Walt & Vic talk it out...some.





	Mud Butte Repercussions Discussion

Walt hadn't managed to get any words out before Vic grabbed her keys and left. He honestly wasn't sure what he could have said in that moment even if she'd stayed. The revelation of her pregnancy was news enough, but adding the part that it might not be his baby was…well, more than he could handle without some time to process. And process he did, with every beer in the house. Except he never actually drank them. He'd just open one and stand on the porch holding the can until it was warm. Walt poured out six beers before giving in and going inside.

His cabin was quiet. Any other time, he'd relish this time alone. It's the whole reason he planned his life far away from town. But that night was swirling around him in dark shadows and lingering confusion.

The phone rang just as the first morning light poured into the cabin, waking him with a start and reminding him that he'd never made it off the couch the night before.

He shook his head, willing the phone to stop, but the machine picked up anyway. He listened as Ruby's voice filled the room, giving him the details of their first call. She also mentioned that Vic was already on her way.

Walt sighed and forced himself to find clean clothes and start facing the day. "It is what it is." He shrugged as he made his way out to his Bronco.

The drive was short, but that was likely because he was distracted by the thought of seeing Vic, of dealing with the elephant in their metaphorical room. But he arrived to see her holding two coffee cups and smiling tightly at him.

"Mornin', Walt."

He barely recognized his name the way she said it in that moment. Something was missing. Her tone was gruff.

"Mornin', Vic. What do we have?"

Walt listened as she explained what she'd found. The words bypassed the comprehension part of his brain and went straight to the circular file at the back. He shook his head and took a long sip of the coffee, absentmindedly walking away from her toward his truck.

"Walt!"

He looked up to see Vic walking toward him, her gait quick and annoyed. He stepped back and bumped into the door as she moved into his personal space.

"We still gotta work. Last night doesn't change that. Can you just focus?"

Shaking his head, Walt mumbled some unclear syllables before clearing his throat. "No. Call Ferg to finish taking statements. Then meet me…" He blinked and took in the stern features of her face. "Meet me at your place." At least then he knew she wasn't as likely to storm out.

He was sitting on the couch for mere minutes when Vic stepped into the trailer. Walt wasn't sure where to start or how to proceed from here. How exactly does one deal with a bomb dropped on them before dessert?

"What are we doing here, Vic? I mean, what do you want me to do?"

Walt shifted on the seat, suddenly all too aware of how small the space was. He watched her posture shift, shoulders slouching as she brought her thumb to her mouth.

"I don't know. Walt, what the fuck am I supposed to say?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before standing up and stepping toward her. He took her hands in his and did his best to will his heartrate to slow down. "We just have to move forward."

Vic's laugh was startling, shrill almost as it resounded through the trailer. "How do we move forward knowing that I'm pregnant and it might not be yours? How would we move forward even if it is yours? This wasn't in the plans, Walt."

"So?" He wasn't sure what prompted that response other than his understanding that life doesn't always follow plans. "Honey, first, if it is mine, I'm not going anywhere. Second, if it's not mine, I'm not going anywhere. But can we sit down for a minute? You're stressing so much can't be good for you or the baby."

The baby. The baby. His baby. Or Sean's baby. Thoughts were pinballing through his head, and he really wanted to disappear, vanish from all the problems.

But he looked at Vic and saw the tears welling in her eyes. Walt cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "We'll figure it out, yeah? No matter what."

"No matter what." Vic's words were mumbled, barely audible as she all but melted against Walt.

Walt settled back on the seat and pulled her into his lap. It was slightly awkward, but he couldn't seem to get her close enough to him any other way. He felt her nuzzle his neck as he rubbed her back, her quiet sobs seeming to stop.

"Have you been to the doctor? Made sure that everything is okay?" He vaguely remembers the process of pregnancy from Cady, but he never thought he'd have to deal with it again.

Vic nodded. "They let me hear the baby's heartbeat. That weird bomp bomp bomp and I cried like an idiot." She chuckled and moved a hand to his neck, fingers playing with the messy curls at the end of his hair. "What am I gonna do, Walt? I can't be a mother."

Walt didn't respond right away. Sure, he'd never thought of Vic being a mother, but that wasn't because he thought she wouldn't be good at it. It just wasn't part of their dynamic. Until now.

He let his hand move over her back, feeling her relax against him. He didn't have words to make the situation better. They were in a holding pattern until they could do a paternity test, and he wasn't going to push.

"I'm all in, Vic. Even if this baby isn't mine."

There was no response, just even breathing from her. Walt looked down to see Vic's eyes closed. He imagined she got about as much sleep as he did the night before. He pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around them, too afraid to move and wake her up. They could finish talking later.


End file.
